The Twilight 25: Round 5
by Jenndur
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots based on a set of picture and word prompts for round five of The Twilight Twenty-Five.
1. PROMPT 3  laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3 - laundromat  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Rose  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to Angie for prereading. :)

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind me, I dropped the basket full of clean clothes. "We need to move. I can't take this anymore."<p>

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she came out of her room.

"I hate not having my own washer and dryer. I can't leave my clothes in the damn laundry room without perverted boys stealing my panties, and if I stay there, they think it's funny to bug the crap out of me."

Rosalie laughed. "Who was it this time?"

"Mike and Tyler. They're such creeps."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Exactly," I said. "So let's go apartment hunting."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW! <em>:)**


	2. PROMPT 4  messy bed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4 - messy bed  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to Stef for betaing, and Angie for prereading. You guys rock! :)

* * *

><p>It's late.<p>

Charlie's asleep on the couch when I arrive home. I have no choice but to trudge up the stairs to my desolate room.

I wish you were here.

But you're not.

It hasn't been long, but it feels like forever since you left.

The thought of never seeing you again, never hearing your melodic voice or feeling your icy marble skin on mine, rips me to the core.

I can't sleep.

Your scent no longer lingers in the tangled sheets of my bed.

I toss and turn, plagued with nightmares that leave me screaming and crying for you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	3. PROMPT 7 clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7 - "clandestine"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to Stef for betaing, and Angie for prereading. :)

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

Why the hell wouldn't it come off?

Shit.

I scrubbed my hands forcefully in the dingy bathroom. The water tinged a pinkish color as it streamed over my blood-stained skin. Tears blurred my eyes, and a sob ripped through my chest.

"Bella." I jumped. "Calm down, baby. Everything will be all right."

No, it wouldn't.

There was a dead girl lying in an unmarked grave not far from the gas station, and I… we put her there.

Fuck.

"It was an accident. It'll be okay. Nobody will ever find out."

Could I take this secret to my own grave?

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW! <em>:)**


	4. PROMPT 20 vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 20 - "vanish"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin (Laurnorder) beta'd for me. She did an awesome job! And my beautiful wifey preread for me. Thanks Angie! :)

* * *

><p>We argued all the time.<p>

It was always about the same thing.

He wanted to keep me human, and I wanted to be like him, a vampire.

There was no compromising, no negotiating with him.

He thought he knew best, since he had been around for decades.

I hated the way he treated me like a child, as if I couldn't be trusted in my choices.

Finally, I'd had enough.

I yelled. I threw a fit.

If he wouldn't include me in his forever, I wished he would just leave me alone.

And he did.

He vanished from my life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	5. PROMPT 2 broken wine glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2 - broken glass  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward/Jasper  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twinder beta'd this! Angie rocks at being my prereader! Go check out their stuff and leave a little love! :)

* * *

><p>A paper cut.<p>

Just a sliver of blood escaping my torn skin sent Jasper into a frenzy.

He tried with all his might to reach me. To reach my blood.

I should have anticipated something like this. After all, I was human. At some point, I was bound to shed blood.

In an effort to protect me from his brother, Edward shoved me out of the way. I don't think he realized how much force he used.

I flew through the air, hitting the wall.

Broken shards of glass lay around me, beneath me.

And now, more blood was spilled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	6. PROMPT 14 pictures

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 14 - pictures  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to Laurnorder for beta'ing! You rock, twin! And Angie is my lovely wifey and prereader! Love you guys! :)

* * *

><p>Everyone has pictures of you.<p>

Thousands upon thousands of fans, some more obsessed than others.

They buy all the magazines with you splashed on the cover.

They buy all the tabloids, eagerly taking in every paparazzi shot of you.

But those pictures show only one side of you.

The person they see is the famous actor.

Edward Cullen.

The pictures that line the walls of our house are ones they'll never see.

In our pictures, I see the whole you.

You don't put on an act with me.

You don't have to perform.

You're just yourself.

You're just…

My Edward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	7. PROMPT 19 tingle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 19 - "tingle"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin beta'd and Wifey preread! I love them and you should too. Go check out their stuff!

* * *

><p>Bella sighed in her sleep, snuggling further into my side. Her small hand left a tingling trail across my stomach, over my chest, and finally came to rest at my shoulder. Her touch always did that to me.<p>

It was also much different than the current numbing sensation in my arm.

Her head was laying on it, and it fell asleep due to poor circulation. Though it was uncomfortable, I couldn't bear to move her. She just looked so content pressed up against me.

So I would tolerate the numbness, the tingling in my arm for her.

"Edward," she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	8. PROMPT 15 i'm sorry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 15 - I'm sorry  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Lauren beta'd and Angie preread. Thanks loves! When you're done reading my stuff, go check out theirs and leave a little love! :)

Also, you may need a tissue for this drabble.

* * *

><p>You aren't supposed to be here.<p>

We've had this conversation many times over the past three years.

If you wouldn't quit, we couldn't be together.

You made your decision.

You chose the drugs over us.

It's been months, and you turn up at my front door, looking like shit. You've gotten into another fist fight and you're high.

I bring you inside and take care of you.

It's a restless night for me.

There are no traces of your presence when I wake up except a folded note.

You wrote 'I'm sorry' a thousand times.

I wish it were enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	9. PROMPT 5 snowy tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5 - snowy tree  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward/Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

I love my twin and my wifey! They are awesome and they beta/preread this for me! :)

Now here is something fun and light :)

* * *

><p>"Bella! Get your ass down here!"<p>

I shook my head and headed downstairs, grumbling to myself about the damn snow. It was nice to look at, but I really didn't want to play in it. Unfortunately, this had become Emmett's mission. I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth around him.

"Please don't make me go. We could stay in drinking hot cocoa by the fire."

Edward grinned and tugged me outside. "No can do. He'd never relent."

"You're probably right." I leaned in to kiss him until a snowball hit me in the face. "I'm gonna kill you, Emmett!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	10. PROMPT 21 lifesaver

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21 - lifesaver  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin beta'd this and Angie preread! Go check out their stuff and leave a little love! :)

* * *

><p>There was a storm brewing, and still I ventured into the angry ocean. The icy waves hit me like knives; a particularly strong wave bowled me over.<p>

Water flooded my senses just as it filled my lungs.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the beach and CPR was being performed on me. Lacing my fingers through the lifeguard's hair, I pulled him down to my lips. He kissed me roughly before moving away.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. What the hell were you thinking? You could have drowned."

"Nah. I know you'll always be around to save me, Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	11. PROMPT 24 man in woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 24 - man in woods  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Lauren beta'd and Angie preread. Thanks guys! :)

Okay, so this is different than my other stuff. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>We were taken.<p>

We were held hostage.

We were their prisoners.

It could have been days, or weeks, or months… I didn't know.

We were waiting.

We were biding our time.

We were planning our escape.

In a moment, opportunity arose and we took it.

We ran.

We sprinted.

We fled into the forest.

In between the trees, shots rang out and bullets flew toward us.

We panted.

We wheezed.

We gasped as the icy air burned our lungs.

It wasn't long before they caught up to us.

We were scared.

We were desperate for freedom.

We were captured… again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	12. PROMPT 16 lavish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 16 - "lavish"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks twin and wifey! LOVE YOU, and everyone else should too! :)

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?" Edward was kneeling in a puddle of roses, holding out a diamond ring.<p>

"Yes," I replied with a grin.

Through the candlelight, I watched his face light up. He placed the ring on my finger as he stood, and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "You really didn't need to butter me up with all the gifts earlier," I murmured against his lips. "I'd have said yes anyway."

"I know. I was just showing you how everyday of the rest of our lives would be. I'm going to spend it lavishing you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	13. PROMPT 1 waving from car

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1 - waving from car  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Laurnorder beta'd and Angie preread! Thanks twin and wifey. :)

* * *

><p>A car horn blared from behind me. I huffed, looking back at my friends who were waiting impatiently in Angela's Volkswagen. I held up a finger, gesturing for them to wait. I brought my gaze back to the copper-haired beauty standing in front of me.<p>

"Sorry," I sighed, grabbing his hand. "I gotta go. They're waiting for me."

"It's cool. I should get going too. I'll call you later."

"Yeah. Okay."

He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me, and we didn't break apart until the horn blared again.

"Later, Bella," he said, picking up his surfboard.

"Bye, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	14. PROMPT 22 butterfly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22 - butterfly  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward/Renesmee  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin beta'd and wifey preread! Thanks my loves. :)

* * *

><p>"I'm home," I called out.<p>

"Hi, Mommy," my daughter greeted me as she ran into the kitchen with her dad following closely behind.

"Renesmee, go wash up for dinner, please."

"Okay," she said, walking out of the room before suddenly stopping. "Hey, Mommy? There's a butterfly on you."

"Where?" I screamed in a panic as I flailed about.

I hated butterflies. They freaked me out.

"Relax, love. Butterflies don't bite," Edward guffawed, removing the offending bug from my shoulder and letting it go outside.

"Says you," I replied, shuddering lightly.

"I can't believe you're afraid of butterflies, Mommy," Renesmee giggled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	15. PROMPT 25 wedding cake

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 25 - wedding cake  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Lovely twin beta'd and beautiful wifey preread. They are so awesome for dealing with my angsty writing.

* * *

><p>You are getting married.<p>

You invite me to your wedding.

I don't want to go, but I will because you're my best friend and I love you.

I'm _in_ love with you.

You tell me the date when I'll no longer have a chance to make you mine.

Then I remember I won't be able to go.

I'd been hired to make a cake for another wedding that same day.

I feel bad letting you down, yet I'm relieved that I won't have to witness you breaking my heart.

I don't know it now, but that other wedding is yours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	16. PROMPT 13 goodbye summer 2011

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13 - goodbye summer 2011  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin and wifey, you guys are the best! Seriously. :)

* * *

><p>This was always difficult… saying goodbye.<p>

I knew from the beginning that this was only for the summer.

We both did.

I repeated that mantra over and over in my head, but somehow, I still managed to fall for you.

I tried to put distance between us during the last week, so that when it came time for us to part ways, it wouldn't be so hard.

But, like I said, this was always difficult.

Our last night was spent on the beach until sunrise, silently holding each other and occasionally sharing a kiss.

Maybe we could have next summer…

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	17. PROMPT 11 worth fighting for

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11 - worth fighting for  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Lauren beta'd! She rocks!

* * *

><p>You weren't planned, my sweet little Renesmee. You weren't even supposed to happen, but I'm so happy you did.<p>

Everyone was terrified of you. They thought you were a monster, something that needed to be destroyed.

But not me.

From the moment I knew I was pregnant, there was an unbreakable bond.

I wouldn't let them hurt you. I couldn't.

So I fought for you, even with the possibility of losing my own life because I loved you.

For every day in the last three months I hold you close and tell you this — _You were worth the fight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	18. PROMPT 23 couple covering eyes

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 23 - couple covering eyes  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to my Twin for beta'ing! Love ya!

* * *

><p>"I wanna try something."<p>

"Edward…"

"Just close your eyes, please." I sighed, but did as he asked. I felt material cover my eyes a few seconds later. "Just in case you decide to peek."

My heart pounded furiously and every nerve in my body buzzed with anticipation of what was to come. I gasped at the unexpected touch of his lips pressed lightly against my collarbone. Dragging my fingers through his thick hair, I moaned and arched forward, needing more. It wasn't long before he finally kissed me.

This wasn't our first kiss, but it was new.

It was thrilling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	19. PROMPT 18 pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 18 - pitch  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Charlie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin beta'd. If you haven't already, go check out her entries! :)

* * *

><p>"Hey , kiddo."<p>

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you," I say, scrunching up my nose when he ruffles up my hair.

"Ready to go? Game's gonna start soon."

"Yeah," I reply, climbing into his rental.

Every year, my dad comes out to Arizona for a week. He claims he misses me, but we both know it's really because Spring Training for the San Francisco Giants is held out here. He invites me to a few games to "bond" because this team is the only connection we share. And I go because I'm obsessed with Edward Cullen, their newest pitcher.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	20. PROMPT 12 sitting in tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 12 - sitting in tree  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Lauren beta'd. Thanks twin!

* * *

><p><strong>Boys Only.<strong>

Bella glared at the sign her brother and his friends made. Their dad told them they were supposed to share the treehouse, but Emmett wouldn't let her in, saying she was too little.

She'd show him, though. The moment the boys went inside for a snack, Bella ditched her Barbies and began climbing the tree. She was halfway up when they returned.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Get down right now. You're gonna fall."

"No, I'm not," she called over her shoulder. Reaching the top, she grabbed the sign and threw it to the ground. "See? I'm not too little."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	21. PROMPT 17 lick

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17 - "lick"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Twin beta'd. And this drabble was inspired from a true event with my Bestie. Love you!

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Emmett complained.<p>

"Then find something to do. I'm busy," I muttered.

"Bellaaaaaaa. Come on. Entertain me."

"Go bother Rosalie. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to entertain you," I snickered.

"She's shopping with Alice."

"What about Edward and Jasper?"

"They're being total nerds, playing chess."

I laughed and continued working on my homework. After a minute, he started poking me in my side. I ignored him until I felt something wet and slimy against my cheek which caused me to flail and fall off my bed.

I looked at him incredulously. "Did you seriously just _lick_ me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	22. PROMPT 6 ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6 - "ambivalence"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Drabble was not beta'd. Sorry for the angst.

* * *

><p>She used to be so happy and alive.<p>

Now she's just depressed and dead.

She's lost all hope and her confidence has dwindled into nothing.

She skips class and blows her friends off.

She's so angry, yet so sad.

She's created a mask, but no one is fooled. They can see her smile no longer reaches the sky, the sparkle in her eyes has disappeared, and she's lost her glow.

I wish I could let her go. Just stop caring… hoping things will turn around.

I hate her, but I love her.

I turn away from the mirror, feeling ambivalent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	23. PROMPT 9 friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9 - "friction"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

This drabble was not beta'd, but my wifey did preread for me. Thanks boo!

* * *

><p>Though harsh words were no longer being spoken, Bella and I continued our argument in silence. Her piece of shit truck had broken down halfway to her father's house, and with it raining heavily and no cell service, we decided to wait until morning before trekking for help.<p>

I glanced at her in the minimal light from the moon and saw her lips were tinted a blue hue and shivers racked her body. Sighing deeply, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and I hoped the friction of rubbing her arms would create some warmth as I uttered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	24. PROMPT 10 insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10 - "insipid"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Mike  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Not beta'd, but Angie did read! Go check out her stuff! :)

* * *

><p>"Oh, Bella," Mike groaned. "You feel so good."<p>

I hummed noncommittally as I listened to the music thumping through the walls. In a drunken haze, I'd allowed myself to be led upstairs without shame as catcalls rang out because let's face it, I was horny. But now I wholeheartedly regretted my decision. Not because of the awkwardness that was bound to follow, but because he wasn't great in bed. He didn't even realize I wasn't enjoying myself.

"Fuck. I'm coming," he said, thrusting twice before collapsing atop me. "That was _amazing_, baby."

Amazing definitely wasn't a word I'd have chosen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em> :)**


	25. PROMPT 8 daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8 - "daydream"  
>Pen Name: Jenndur<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Beta'd by Lexy and preread by my esposa-y! lol. Thanks ladies. :)

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to Mr. Cullen's classroom and looked around the deserted hallway for Mike while I waited.<p>

After last night, Mike thought he had some claim to me, and there was no reasoning with him. He never listened, he never got the hint. Hell, I could have worn a sign around my neck that said "Fuck off" and he'd read it as "Yes. Please, come piss all over Bella to mark your territory." Now he'd suggested for a group of us to go to the diner, but my so-called friends, Jessica and Angela, abandoned me. I still couldn't believe they'd left me to fend for myself against him, so I did the only thing I could think of… I lied.

So here I was because with Mike reaching borderline stalker status, I'd figured it would be best to follow through with the ruse of going to Mr. Cullen's classroom. Besides, being in Mr. Cullen's presence wasn't torturous for me like it was for Mike. I actually liked being around Mr. Cullen, and everyone knew I was crushing on him.

The door swung open to reveal a surprised Mr. Cullen. "Ms. Swan? Did you need something?"

_Yes… You._

"I think I forgot my book," I lied.

"Well, you're free to look, but I don't think it's here," he said, stepping aside to let me inside.

I nodded, knowing I hadn't forgotten the book because it was hiding away safely in my backpack. Instead of turning around and leaving, I took a step forward into the classroom. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I accidentally brushed up against him. For a moment, he looked like he was in pain. He stood motionless with his jaw clenched and his eyes were tightly closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Within seconds, the door slammed shut and he'd quickly distanced himself from me, escaping to the safety of his desk.

I hesitated and bit my lip before moving further into the room where my assigned desk was. I could feel his eyes on me, setting my skin ablaze as he watched my pitiful show of searching for a book we both knew wasn't lost. It felt as if the room was increasingly growing warmer, and I looked up to catch his fiery gaze. Suddenly, I felt unsteady on my feet. I leaned against a nearby desk, pushing my bangs away from my face as I heaved a sigh.

"I guess it's not here," I told him breathlessly.

He hummed quietly before finally glancing down at the papers lying on his desk. The instant the connection between us broke, I could feel it. It left me empty and unsatisfied. I wanted more… I needed more, but I couldn't have it, could I?

"I have an extra copy you can borrow if you want it. Unless you plan to share with one of your classmates…" he trailed off.

"Sure," I replied.

He nodded and leaned down behind his desk. I could hear him rifling through the contents of a drawer before he straightened up with a book in his hand. Instead of moving away from his desk to meet me halfway, he held the book out to me. I walked to the front of the classroom, reaching to take the book from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Neither of us moved for a minute; he continued to watch me intently and I was left rooted to my spot, looking down at the book I held against my chest.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Swan?"

I bit my lip as my face and chest flushed an embarrassing red. Of course there was something else he could do for me, but he wouldn't because he was my teacher and I was his student. It didn't matter that I was eighteen and considered a legal adult, and it didn't matter that he was only seven years older than me. There were rules that could not be broken.

I was about to tell him no. I was going to put the borrowed book in my bag and go home. I was going to leave him to my fantasies.

But then I caught his gaze again… and I found lust that matched my own.

I wanted him.

I needed him.

The book fell to the floor, clattering loudly against the silence of the room. I knew I needed to be the one to make the first move because he wouldn't. He was going to fight this in the beginning, warring with himself internally between what he wanted to do and what he should do.

I sauntered slowly around his desk and stopped in front of him, leaving only a couple inches between us. I'd never noticed just how tall he was until I had to tilt my head back so I could see the lust in his eyes again. Seeing this gave me courage to proceed. His bright green eyes burned into me as I lifted my hands to rest on his firm chest. Other than clenching his jaw again, he didn't move a muscle, but that was okay.

I stood on the tips of my toes so I could slide my hands around his neck. I leaned into him, wanting to mold my body to his warm frame and effectively close the distance between us. With my nose pressed into his shirt, I breathed in deeply and his intoxicating scent overwhelmed my senses.

He didn't resist when I pulled his head down to mine, but he wasn't giving in just yet. Our faces were only an inch apart now, and I watched with fascination as he fixated on my lips. His pupils dilated with desire when my tongue darted out quickly to wet my lips. The spark in his eyes led me to finally press my mouth to his.

It only took a moment before he gave me the response I craved — his lips were hard and moving against mine. His large, strong hands gripped my hips tightly. His firm body pinned me against the chalkboard, and I didn't care that the chalk tray was digging into my lower back.

He pulled away too soon for my liking, but I knew if we continued our frenzied kissing, there was a good chance of one or both of us passing out due to a lack of oxygen. My chest heaved as I gasped for much needed air, but Mr. Cullen… _Edward_ continued on, leaving a hot trail of kisses along my jaw and down my neck. My head fell back heavily against the board, giving him better access to my exposed skin. I couldn't care less though, because I was too busy chewing my lower lip in an effort to keep from grinning like a crazy person.

My hands sought out his hair as his roamed over my body. I ran my hands through his soft, unruly locks, gently tugging on them to bring him closer, if that was even possible. His touch drove me insane, and I could only hope I was doing the same to him. Every touch sent an electric pulse throughout my body, leaving me buzzing with anticipation. How much longer until he would touch me where I really needed him to?

Slowly and sensually, he ran his hand down the length of my body until he reached the bare skin above my knee, hitching my leg around his hip. He ground his erection into me, hitting me in the right spot and causing me to let out a breathy moan. I wondered if he knew just how responsive my body was to him, how wet I was for him, how my panties were soaked because of him.

He stooped down slightly so he could grab my other leg resting it on the other side of his hip. Gripping my ass tightly, he carried me over to his desk where he sat me down on a pile of tests waiting to be graded. I grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him back to me for another kiss. My skin erupted with goosebumps and a shiver ran through me as he placed his warm hands on my thighs. He was so close to the bottom of my skirt, it wouldn't take much for him to slip his hands under to touch me, but he still didn't want to take the lead.

I didn't know if I would last much longer — I was aching for him. I needed him to touch me, and I needed it to be sooner rather than later or I'd burst at the seams.

With our lips still locked, I blindly sought out his belt, but he stopped me before I could get too far.

"We can't do this." He sighed, putting distance between us as he dropped down into his chair. He leaned forward, roughly running his hands over his face.

"Why not?" I challenged. We'd gone this far. The rules had already been broken.

"You know why."

"You want me. I know you do, so stop fighting this," I said, grasping my shirt and pulling it over my head before flinging it somewhere to my left. "Look at me," I demanded softly.

Slowly, his eyes rose to meet mine, but not before hungrily taking in my shirtless form. He straightened up minutely and clenched the armrests of his chair.

"It's okay," I whispered, bending forward to lock my arms around his neck and rest my forehead against his. "I want you. I need you to touch me, please. It's okay."

I roughly pressed my mouth to his and slid off the desk onto his lap, wanting desperately to feel the evidence of his desire for me. I rolled my hips into his, moaning loudly in pleasure as I found what I'd been looking for. He groaned and threw his head back as his hands dug into the warm flesh of my hips. For a brief second, I thought he was trying to halt my movements, but instead, he forcefully guided my hips into his.

"Please," I moaned again. I loved what we were doing, but I wanted more… I wanted him inside me, filling me wholly.

A deep rumbling growl erupted from his chest, and I was instantly placed back on his desk with him standing between my legs, leaning over me. With a quick and calculated move, he swiped his arm across the desk and all the items that had been resting there were now sprawled across the floor in a mess. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me at his behavior, but I quickly reined it in as he laid me down on his desk.

He trailed hungry kisses full of lust down my body. His achingly slow journey did nothing to calm the need that was growing at an alarmingly fast rate. Once he reached the apex of my thighs and finally touched the part of me that so desperately wanted to be touched, a porn star worthy moan escaped me.

"Ms. Swan," he said as he continued to touch me.

"Hmmm?"

"Ms. Swan," he called again.

"Bella," I moaned breathlessly. "Call me Bella."

"Ms. Swan!"

I jumped high in my seat and banged my knee painfully against my desk. I glanced up to find Mr. Cullen towering over me with a disapproving look plastered on his face.

I was confused.

Weren't we just about to…?

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the rest of my classmates seated in their own desks, openly gawking at me.

I slumped down in my chair, dropping my head downward in hopes that my hair would create a curtain to hide the painfully bright red evidence of my embarrassment. I silently prayed that he would just leave me alone to finish a test I had yet to start, but he had other plans.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?" I answered meekly.

"Detention, after school. Be in my classroom no more the five minutes after the last bell."

I nodded, unable to even look him, or anyone else for that matter, in the eyes. He turned to go back to his desk, and I sighed a breath of relief that the spotlight was no longer on me.

Detention wouldn't be so bad, especially if it was with him. I couldn't help grinning as I thought about the possibilities of making my daydreams into reality.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW<em> :)**

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished the challenge, and I love ending it with 'daydream'. Hopefully, you've all enjoyed the ride. I'll be entering the next round as well. If you don't already have me on author alert, add me because starting in February, I'll start posting my new story The Hard Way. Thanks for reading. MWAH!**

**xoxo  
>Jenn<strong>


End file.
